mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Simster33
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Cinnamon page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- Megadoomer (Talk) 21:41, March 14, 2011 Hey, can you erase the tables on the mugen stages pages? Can you erase them because it is in the way of the infobox of the stage. Thanks, LegoPigeon Hello Im new in this wiki but im goin to help Thank you I really like your article creations can you add pictures to the Takobue page and make a page for Peketo and Noroko P.S I addeed a moveset at your style of moveset to Takobue so now you can add them! I need your help. I've been seeing some of your articles that you made, and I'm wondering, where do you get the attacks animations? I'm asking because creators don't usually put their attacks in their website, and I won't be able to use them. Did you rip them out from the animation files in a character? Please reply in my talk page. LegoPigeon 16:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the answer to getting the .gif animations, but I'm a newb at FFU, I don't understand how to save the images and animations. If so, can you tell me how to do it? Thanks, LegoPigeon 13:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Did you know? Did you know that the team already moved to ShoutWiki? I found out when looking in the History of a character and went to a guest page and looked in his/her talkpage. I didn't even know, Did you? hi i see you like the power rangers i was wondering if you would be so kind ot fix my post iam still learning my self but i did post lord zedd on here http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Zedd ty thank you however the person who made him is demonlord his website is the mugen legion however the site is pretty much dead and the only 2 copys of the same charcter is on esnips i happen to just copy the link of the guy who had him it even says in his def file Note All pages started by Darklight666 are stubs can you fix that? Jenngra505 14:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) hi i just wanted to say thank you for helping me with lord zedd i forgot to say that if i have not done so already I have a Question It's me, LegoPigeon. If you have noticed, I am following your footsteps by putting the movelist in certain characters. (e.g. Jill Valentine, Burter). And in some characters I have, I seem to be having trouble with some sprites and finding the certain keys for a move. For Example, My Spider-Man edit was pretty difficult because I could not find the movelist for each Special. In the Special section, it said qcf_x and things like that. I'm just wondering; How do you find the moves for a character? Specifically, I need help with Batman(Magus version), so can you try to find the sprites and things for Batman or tell me how to do it? the sprites aren't named. If you will do it, the download link is Scruffydragon. (You must make an account). hi hi there how are you could not help but to notice that your following mega man stages i have posted 2 of them so far since you seem to be into mega man here a link you might like http://www.freewebs.com/emiliano_120/stages.htm Is there something wrong? Is there? You have not contributed to the MUGEN wiki since September 4. You have not contributed since like 2 weeks ago. If it's because of school, the MUGEN wiki community can understand that.